StealthRP (Kareeda)
Who's Stealth''RP? StealthRP is a parody character combining elements from both StealthRG and his VRChat roleplaying persona Chipz. The character is portrayed by Kareeda. (Not to be confused with Amber Pacific)]] History & Biography The character first made an appearance during Sora Fantasy VII RP on Aug 12th dancing and performing air guitar on stage, rocking to the song Amber Pacific - Three Words. On the same day he was caught by Sora's Party in his 'mansion' talking to his computer while streaming. After fleeing the scene he was battled as an enemy. He was encountered later again, demonstrating his skills in getting women to ''fall for him. He was eventually defeated by Sora (and his drinking). On Aug 18th he appeared as the king of the lands in charge of brewing the magical Blue Sparkle Potions that Sora enjoys. He claims to have carved out his own golden crown. To his disapproval his daughter Pink Juliette announced her love towards Romeo, the son of a simple farmer. He acts overprotective towards his daughter while at the same time claiming nobody would want to be with her if they actually knew her. Romeos father (portrayed by ThatOneRebel) runs a farms growing the ingredients required for brewing the potions. ]] On Aug 20th Kareeda once again crossed paths with Sora's Party, this time under the guise of SoraRP looking very similar to a certain 'main protagonist'. Sora often lamenting about his sword being shorter than average was upset when SoraRP wielded and flourished a both longer AND wider blade. WIKI: Please assist in adding more info about Stealth RP! Trivia *Not to be confused with the actual StealthRG who portrays the character Chipz. *Kareeda regularly makes avatars for other VRChat players. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kareeda *Twitter: https://twitter.com/thekareeda Videos and Clips *Twitch Video Clip - StealthRP performs in 'Amber Atlantic' (Not Amber Pacific... nope) *Twitch Video Clip - Making all the girls fall and then some *Twitch Video Clip - A masterful Fortnite streamer Gallery Parody StealthRP StealthRP Streaming.jpg|Sora wonders who this is? StealthRP Streaming2.jpg|Caught streaming in his 'mansion' StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 01.jpg|Jamming in the moonlit night StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 02.jpg|How charming... StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 03.jpg|Ladies can't resist this StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 04.jpg|Wan't to share a 'Blue Sparkle Potion'? StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 06.jpg|Headpatting a cat girl StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 07.jpg|Charming a girl StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 08.jpg|Charming another girl StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 09.jpg|Charming yet another girl... StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 10.jpg|Slurping up some pineapple! Yum! StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 11.jpg|'Blue Sparkle Potions' (Not alcohol, nope definitely not) StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 12.jpg|Defeated by Sora (and his drinking) StealthRG Aug 12th StealthRP 13.jpg|Goodbye.... King StealthRP Stealth Aug 18th 1 StealthRP (Kareeda) family issue Romeo and Juliette.jpg|Romeo talking to Pink Juliette and her father StealthRP. Stealth Aug 18th 4 King StealthRP (Kareeda).jpg|Listening intently Stealth Aug 18th 5 King StealthRP (Kareeda).jpg|Don't insult the king Stealth Aug 18th 8 Romeo and Juliette.jpg|Romeo and Pink Juliette. Forbidden love. Stealth Aug 18th 11 Juliette.jpg|StealthRPs daughter Pink Juliette. Stealth Aug 18th 15 Harsh father.jpg|Pink Juliette has a harsh father Stealth Aug 18th 17.jpg|Talking to Oras and Soras party SoraRP Stealth Aug 20th 1 SoraRP.jpg|'SoraRP', not Sora Stealth Aug 20th 2 SoraRP.jpg|Still not alcohol... nope Stealth Aug 20th 4 SoraRP.jpg|''Blue Sparkle Sword!'' Category:People Category:Characters Category:Kareeda's Characters